


picky eaters and other small blasphemies

by glass_icarus



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for crossedwires as part of a Moon Festival drabblefest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	picky eaters and other small blasphemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/gifts).



> Written for crossedwires as part of a Moon Festival drabblefest.

"You don't _like_ mooncake?" Wil said incredulously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um. No?"

" _Any_ mooncake?"

Vivian shrugged. "Well, I've had red bean, and green bean, and pumpkin, and lotus seed, and none of those appealed."

"... okay," Wil said, rubbing at her temples. "Have you had them with egg yolk?"

Vivian wrinkled her nose.

"Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me."

"I know, I know, I'm _so_ not Chinese," Vivian said, rolling her eyes.

Wil stuck out her tongue. "Well, yes, I probably would have got around to that eventually, but what I was also going to say is-" she held out Ma's bakery box triumphantly- "more for me!"

Vivian laughed, snatched the box out of her hands, and tackled her into the mattress.


End file.
